Their Lives
by random.A.M
Summary: A peek into the lives of the fairy tail characters. Poem 36:Gemini
1. Poem 1: Erza

This is for all the chapters here after

Disclaimer:I don't own fairytail

* * *

Erza

With her heart inside her chest

she always tries her best

As she knows it's a test

For with life she is blessed

* * *

You like? Next is either Lucy,Natsu or Gray. Reviewers pick!


	2. Poem 2: Natsu

Since no one reviewed (hysterical sob) I get to pick

* * *

Natsu

Looking for his dragon father,

He met Lucy the bother,

Though her eyes are as pretty as a bird,

He can't help but wonder what would happen if the on who passed heard.

* * *

When I say Lucy the bother I'm referring to the fact Natsu used to find Lucy weird

The last line is about Lisanna before she came back from Edolas

Please review


	3. Poem 3: Lucy

Lucy

The richest father has she,

Ran away from he,

Joined Natsu and Happy,and then there were three,

Wait! He still loves she.

* * *

In the last line I'm referring to after the time skip.


	4. Poem 4: Gray

This chappie is dedicated to imagineashley

* * *

Gray

Lyon his brother,Ur his mother,

He had no other,

Lyon and Juvia that's now a bother,

Maybe his love is her none other.

* * *

I know Gray is not blood related to Lyon or Ur but they act like it(to me)


	5. Poem 5: Wendy

Wendy

The prince of Edolas took her in,

Disappeared until she saw another akin,

Alas he was not her prince,

But he soon evinced.

* * *

Evinced means to reveal the presence of.


	6. Poem 6: Levy

**Shadow Gear **

* * *

Levy

The blue haired bookworm,

Jet and Droy have been waiting for her long term,

She wanted her feelings firm,

At Tenrou her love was confirmed.


	7. Poem 7: Jet

Jet

As fast as the busiest bee,

Loves Levy no more does he,

More special to him is she,

But what does he who plants trees.

* * *

Third line: in the manga it is stated that jet found another girl

fourth line: he's feeling worried for Droy


	8. Poem 8: Droy

Droy

Food ,my only output,

Waiting for my star so good,

Under the moon we stood

Until my star comes I'll eat my food

* * *

His star as in his soul mate


	9. Poem 9: Mirajane

**Takeover Siblings**

* * *

Mirajane

So many girls with their knights in shining armour,

I helped do them all,

Mine you say?

Oh he took a wrong turn 3 volumes ago.


	10. Poem 10: Lisanna

Lisanna

They knew who I wasn't,

Tell me they didn't,

Now I'm back home,

Like a bee to their honeycomb.

* * *

her Edolas counter part siblings knew she was from earthland though they didn't tell her


	11. Poem 11: Elfman

Elfman

Taking all the blame for himself,

Looking for a perfect book on the bookshelf,

Found her sleeping at his bedside,

Stand back and watch their lives collide.

* * *

first line-Elfaman blames himself for lisanna's death


	12. Poem 12: Evergreen

**Thunder God Tribe/Raijinshu**

* * *

Evergreen

Joined for its name 'Fairy',

But now I have friendship a many,

I don't care about him plenty,

I wont tell you how I feel even if you give me a penny.


	13. Poem 13: Bickslow

Bickslow

My babies,My babies,My babies,

Oh my,Oh my ever so cute,

Ever and Elf, Freed and Mira.

Don't tell them _I_ told you or they'll give me the boot!

* * *

To me Bickslow seems like a matchmaker.

and yes I do know that my normal style is cannon couples but I couldn't think of anyone else to be paired with Freed


	14. Poem 14: Freed

Freed

Green haired guy,

Mira and I?

Who said that and why?

Bickslow don't lie.

* * *

I'm talking about the last poem here


	15. Poem 15: Gajeel

Here marks the start of the freelance mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Gajeel

Phantom was a bad lot,

He couldn't call it home,

But when Makarov came searching,

He had found a home.


	16. Poem 16: Juvia

Juvia

The water maiden of the sea,

With Gajeel friends was she,

One look at an ice Mage it could not be,

Why she swore she'd never fall so deep.

* * *

I just made that last part up :)

And please review I've only got 8 so far!


	17. Poem 17: Reedus

Reedus

I've waited all this time,

My paintings had lost its chime,

Then they came back all looking untouched by time,

Why is my painting of an older Wendy not fine?

* * *

Reedus painted a painting of an older Wendy but did not draw a chest on her and so was very upset hehe :)

REVIEW!

When i get 12 reviews i'll update!


	18. Poem 18: Cana

Cana

Drinking to wash her sorrows away,

Hoping her father will give her the time of day,

Lucy makes her tell him without delay,

OH NO!He loves her too much to her dismay.

* * *

You know what? I don't care how many reviews I get any more I'm just gonna update whenever I feel like it.


	19. Poem 19: Gildarts

Gildarts

So much pain and horror I've seen,

Too much for just _one_ to bear,

A daughter! Too happy I may seem,

But in my heart she helps mend tear.

* * *

Who to do next?You pick!


	20. Poem 20: Romeo

Romeo

Lessons behind fathers back

When will they return?

The sky seems black,

Waiting makes my stomach churn.


	21. Poem 21: Macao

Macao

Son taking lessons behind his back,

A smile-less face for whom he feels concern,

Trying his best to bring back his burn,

Natsu it's your turn.

* * *

In the last line it means Macao is saying that it's Natsu's turn to come and help cheer up Romeo


	22. Poem 22: Laxus

Laxus

Next inline for the throne,

Tried to take it by force,

Pumping his magic to the limit,

Stop. He loves them still.

* * *

When he uses Fairy Law it is proved that he still loves them.

A/N This is the last of the fairy tail characters next is Crime Sorcière


	23. Poem 23: Jellal

**Crime Sorcière**

* * *

Jellal

Atoning for his sins,

He loves her too much to even say,

Suffering in silence,

'Cause that's the Crime Sorcière way.

* * *

In case you didn't figure out I mean Erza.

And thanks for the reviews!


	24. Poem 24: Ultear

Ultear

Why did I do what I did?

Why did I want so much power?

Now that I'm off the grid,

I'm hoping love will flower.

* * *

I don't know if Ultear wants love or not but I mean that she hopes love will flower for Merudy and Jellal.


	25. Poem 25: Merudy

Merudy

Pain and sorrow,

Hardships and horror,

Finding love in a hopeless place,

Hehe Juvia is still loveless!

* * *

The third line is from Rihanna's song 'We Found Love' and it means that Ultear found her in her old destroyed village.(love as in motherly-daughterly love)

Thanks for all the reviews! Now that Crime Sorcière is over,what shall I do next? Saber or Lucy's Golden keys?


	26. Poem 26: Sting

Sabertooth

* * *

Sting

Lector my only friend,

Why couldn't I hold out 'till the end?

I should have fought the fairies, I knew it!

Who's that with Millianna now?

* * *

I'm referring to manga chapter 322 here (my fave chap so far!)

Remember to review!

Check out my other stories; Remember me and Dear Fairy Tail support them too!


	27. Poem 27: Rogue

Rogue

The shy silent tiger,

Only friend a frog,

Why is Gajeel now a fairy,

And Lector now gone?


	28. Poem 28: Rufus

For this poem I had to make up a complete history about Rufus as there isn't that much to to go on to write about him.

PM me if you want to know more

* * *

Rufus

Friendships are bonds,

Not to be ruined by you,

I remember everything,

Come back...be here


	29. Poem 29: Minerva

Minerva

Pain? Who cares!

Best guild is all I need,

I don't want no family,

Just the first place.


	30. Poem 30: Orga

Orga

Orga's the name,

And singing's my game,

Shooby do bop,

Shooby do ba.

* * *

Sorry this is late and rushed.

I have been procrastinating on this as very little is known about Orga.

As an apology I'll finish off Saber by posting Jiemma. (Yay 2 poems!)


	31. Poem 31: Jiemma

Jiemma

Strongest guild is all he wants,

See what happens when you don't care,

Sting has turned,

See his despair.

* * *

Two chaps in like 5 minuets! YAY!

REVIEW!

Next up is the golden keys.

IMPORTANT: Shall I also do Yukino's golden keys as well?


	32. Poem 32: Virgo

**Golden Keys**

* * *

Virgo

Princess please punish me,

I do hope you agree,

Bricks on my lap is what I need,

So princess, please punish me.

* * *

So do you like? Who should I do next (out of Lucy's keys)?


	33. Poem 33: Loke (Leo)

Loke

Oh why did I kill my master?

I only hope my death comes faster,

What is this I did not kill her you say?

Only Lucy can keep those nightmares away.

* * *

Thanks for all those reviews! I love you guys!

So the majority wanted Loke so I picked him.

Who next?


	34. Poem 34: Aquarius

Aquarius

If you are her master,

Do not drop her key on fear of death,

Or call her out during a date,

But especially do not tell her you're single.

* * *

Please check out my other stories:

Forevermore,

Remember me

Dear Fairy Tail


	35. Poem 35: Aries

Aries

I'm sorry but I'm not,

A shield for you,

I'm not to be used to keep your boyfriends busy,

How would you like it if it we're you.

* * *

Who shall I do next?


	36. Chapter 36: Gemini

Gemini

Gemi and Mini

that's our name

and annoying people

is our game.

* * *

Sozzy for the late update but I got no reviews in the last poem :'( so I wasn't motivated enough to post another poem.

Review this time!


End file.
